


Hair

by arachi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: “You need a haircut.”“Yes, I'll cut it later.”“No, I'll cut it for you.”
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Hair

“Did you change your shampoo?” Rook asks. His hand doesn't stop brushing Vil's hair gently and carefully.

Vil hummed in response, feeling comfortable with Rook doing his hair. He's so used to all Rook's habit to the point he doesn't even questioning why does Rook know he changes his shampoo when he stand so straight behind him and doesn't sniffing his hair at all. Probably because of his hunter's nose.

Rook nods and hums some random tone while braiding Vil's hair slowly. He wants it to be neat, he wants it to be perfect—just like Vil. He has this rare chance to braids Vil's hair after all, so spoiling it and breaking Vil's trust by doing bad job is obviously a no.

“Done.” Rook said and Vil automatically fixes his position to look at his hair on the mirror in front of him. “Have you ever thought doing different hairstyle to the class?”

Vil doesn't answer it directly, he's admiring Rook's job to his hair first. Rook smiled a little, since Vil doesn't say anything, he takes it as he passed.

“I have, actually.” Vil answers while standing up from his sit. “Like, plain ponytail or bun. But somehow it doesn't feel right.”

Rook lets out a small laugh. “You will look beautiful with whatever hairstyles, Vil.”

Instead of answering, Vil leans closer to Rook. Looking at him intensely as if looking for something–making Rook confused. His hand brushed to Rook's cheeck softly, then it goes up to Rook's bang, and move to his hair. With this close distance, and a face as serious as that, Vil looks entacing.

“Is anything wr—”

“You need a haircut.”

So that was it. He touches his hair and realized that his hair is indeed getting longer.

“Your bangs is already this long, before you know it you wouldn't see a damn thing.” Vil said as he brushed Rook's bang to the side of his side only for it returns to it's previous position.

“Yes, I'll cut it later.”

“No, I'll cut it for you.”

“No.” Rook holds Vil's hand which was still perched on his face. “I'll cut it myself. I can't make you do it for me.”

“Well, I insist.”

“But—”

“Shut up or I'll kiss you.”

Rook freeze–didn't expect that sentence would come out of Vil's lips. He blinked at the words, don't know what to say, and the way Vil stares at him makes it harder to think.

“I think I prefer you kiss me.” Rook says, finally.

Waste no time, Vil leans even closer and kiss him. Rook didn't close his eyes, instead he looks at Vil kissing face with all seriousness on it and his eyebrows furrowed. He looks adorable. Rook almost smiling but holding back himself since it'll make Vil realise that he doesn't close his eyes.

The kiss was short and soft. When Vil pulled away, Rook finally smiling.

“What?” Vil asked. There's a pink tinge on his cheeks. Not really visible but it's absolutely there. Rook knows it cause he has great sight.

“Nothing.”

Vil closes his eyes and sighing before tidying up his still-perfect self a bit and walk away. Rook followed him behind.

“You still need a haircut though.” Vil says, leaving Rook who's locking his room door behind. “And I will cut it for you. Before you argue, I don't take no for an answer.”

Rook laughed softly as he runs after Vil who was already walking.

“Of course.” He says when finally catching up to Vil. He can't say no to his queen, can he?  



End file.
